


The One In Her Life

by UEvangeline



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teru finds her apartment destroyed, she can only run to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Her Life

         Teru had gone home thinking it was just another normal day on her ordinary life. But she was wrong, oh gods, was she wrong.  
         The first sign was her unlocked door. She never let her door unlocked. Feeling her heart racing on her chest, she opened it rudely, just to see the mess her room was. More than a mess, it was actually destructed. Someone had broken in and ripped everything she owned apart – and that room was literally all she owned. Her portrait frames were broken – the glass spread everywhere on her now ruined carpet –, her sheets were torn in pieces, her mattress seemed to have been cut with a knife.  
Her mind began to spin in a crazy speed and her eyes filled up with tears. She didn’t have anything of value, so why would a thief want to break in to her apartment? She had no answer, and worse, she had nowhere else to go.  
         Later she wouldn’t even remember, but she grabbed her phone and called the police. After that, she texted Daisy. She knew he couldn’t really help her, but she just needed to tell someone, to ask for help, to hear some weak words of support.  
Then, the teacher walked in (she couldn’t even bring herself to remember his name, at that moment) attracted by the police lights, like a mope to firelight. His presence was just too much for her to take, so she ran. Ran like her life truly depended on it.  
         She had no idea where she was heading, though. All she could think of was her brother. His image was all she could remember while she ran in despair. His smile, his gentleness, his love. It made her cry even harder.  
        _What should I do now, onii-chan?_  
        She had no one, had no home and no family, not anymore. It hurt to think she was so alone. With Daisy’s messages she never felt lonely. She was always cheerful because she got him, but Teru had always known his support would be only emotional. He never promised anything else and she was well aware that she had no right to ask for anything other than, exactly, emotional support.  
        When she finally stopped, she found herself in Ohanabatake. Why? She searched her mind for the answer, but she just couldn’t understand her unconscious choice. She got in, her eyes still filled up with tears. Luckily enough, Kurosaki was there.  
        “Teru!” he exclaimed. Was it just her or he seemed just as desperate as her?  
        She mumbled the reason why she was there and hugged him. Hugged him and sobbed into his chest, grabbing his shirt, trying to hold strongly to him. It was wrong, but he meant a lot to her. He wasn’t Daisy, but sometimes she felt like he was. It didn’t matter. He offered to help her and for that she was glad. Being Daisy or not, those arms took her from her despair and she loved him for that.  
         Yes, she really did love him, after all.


End file.
